When in doubt, lock 'em up
by NinjaninaIII
Summary: Hikaru and Tamaki think that Kyoya and Kaoru are getting too close. But when they go to spy on them, something unexpected happens... TamakixHikaru and KyoyaxKaoru. (Updating is slow at best... but not complete as of yet)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran high school host club.

**A/N:** This is a sort-of spin-off from my Kyo/Kao fanfic: 'Revolution' But it's quite different to suit the needs of this story, so you don't need to have read it before you read this (although i'd be very happy if you did XD) The idea and inspiration behind this comes in the form of the wonderful Kyofan101. "when in doubt, lock up the characters in a small room... Things WILL happen."

:D Meant to be a one-shot, but I will continue now :D

* * *

><p>Kyoya and Kaoru had been spending way to long together. Well. In Tamaki and Hikaru's eyes anyway.<p>

It was the Ootori Christmas party, and the host club had assembled in Kyoya's bedroom without his knowledge. To pass the time, the six of them played card games- Hikaru beating everyone at Poker and Blackjack, whilst Hunny owned them all at Snap. Haruhi even joined in; relieved that she didn't have to 'mingle' with the high-end crowd that had assembled in the hall two floors below them.

After about an hour, Kyoya had entered his room to find them all staring up at him. He immediately left, wanting some peace and quiet, and Kaoru had jumped up after him. Exchanging a quick look, Tamaki and Hikaru shot up, running after them.

"Umm… do either of you know what that was about?" Haruhi asked her two sempais.

"Hika-chan and Tama-chan know about Kyo-chan and Kao-" Hunny didn't get to continue as Mori interrupted him.

"Let's go get some cake." He said, grabbing the excited little blond. Then he turned to Haruhi. "I think I saw some Ootoro too." That made her completely forget about the worries she had before, and she briskly walked to the door.

"Hikaru! Move over a bit!" Tamaki moaned, a little too loudly.

"Shh! They'll hear us!" Hikaru hissed in return.

Having guessed that Kaoru and Kyoya would come into this room, the blond prince and the red-haired twin had quickly gone in, and rushed to find a hiding spot they could use to spy on them. Somehow, Tamaki and Hikaru had found the smallest cupboard in the whole house to use, and there was barely enough room for them to sit, side-by-side, and listen to the conversation happening before them.

"Kyoya-sempai, are you okay?" Kaoru asked, his tone unusually worried.

"Hmm, yes. I only have a slight headache" The shadow-king replied, his voice warm and kind; extremely different to how it usually was.

Then the pair in the cupboard heard a sound which they couldn't quite decipher. Hikaru peeked through the keyhole and made a choking sound. Tamaki clamped his hand over the smaller boy's mouth, and pulled him back. Then he looked through the keyhole. His jaw dropped. They were kissing. Kyoya and Kaoru were kissing. Passionately. Then it was Hikaru's turn to hold Tamaki back, and muffle the strangled cries that he was emitting.

They sat there in silence for a minute, both clamping their hands on each other's mouths, breathing deeply to calm themselves down.

"Better now?" Kaoru asked, his cheeky tone reappearing.

"Yes. Much better, thanks" Kyoya laughed, also returning to his evil self.

"Good. Well then; shall we go?"

Soon after, the pair in the cupboard heard the door close. They simultaneously dropped their hands, but still kept their silence, not trusting their voices.

"T-they… were…" Tamaki managed to stutter after a while.

"K-kissing?" Hikaru finished.

Silence.

"Passionately?" Tamaki said, with a frown on his face.

"…yeah." Hikaru said, more baffled than he was angry, as he thought he would've been.

Silence.

"What do we do now?" Tamaki asked. "I don't know if I can… face them for a while."

Silence.

Then Hikaru laughed- borderline manically.

"What? What?" Tamaki asked, frightened for Hikaru's mentality.

"I just had the weirdest thought!" He managed through fits of laughter

"Do I dare ask?"

"Kyoya-sempai… 's not a bad kisser!" He doubled over, his laughter uncontrollable.

"I think we need to get you some fresh air…" Tamaki said, looking at the smaller boy with worry.

He pushed on the door.

"Huh."

He pushed again, this time with more strength.

"Uhh…"

He leant his whole body against the door and pushed with all of his weight.

"Umm… Hikaru… I think we might have a problem." Tamaki said.

Almost immediately, Hikaru stopped laughing.

He turned to see what Tamaki was doing. His face fell.

"You're kidding me."

He pushed against the door as well.

"You're fucking kidding me."

Tamaki shook his head.

"We're locked in."

Hikaru's eyes widened and then turned back to the door.

"I'm locked… in a cupboard… with the idiot king."

In a moment of calm, he rapped on the door. It looked like wood. But of course; this was the house of a family who had an army of secret police. Even the cupboards were made out of metal. There was no bringing that door down anytime soon.

Suddenly, he started pounding against the doors, shouting any name he could think; Kaoru, Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, Haruhi, Fuyumi…

After five minutes he gave up with names, and just lobbed profanities at the door.

"You stupid, fucking piece of shit of a fucking door! You stupid bastard! Why the fuck do you have to fucking auto lock, you stupid, fucking, empty cupboard!"

Tamaki just sighed, and rested his head against the back of the cupboard.

_Great._ He thought. _I'm stuck in an enclosed space with the annoying Twin._

After ten minutes of that, he just gave up.

"I guess people will notice we're missing soon enough" Tamaki said into the now silence.

"And Kyoya will eventually put two and two together and guess that we were spying on them…" Hikaru muttered.

"We're so dead." They said in harmony.

They laughed. What else could they do? They were trapped in a metre by metre metal cupboard, with only the light shining through the keyhole and the gaps underneath/ above the doors to illuminate them, and were most likely going to die a horrible death when they eventually escaped.

After their laughter died down, they both thought about the elephant in the room.

Kaoru and Kyoya.

Neither of them wanted to talk about it, and they both knew that.

"Let's play a game of eye spy" Tamaki eventually said, his childish aura suddenly appearing.

"Eye spy? What's that?" Hikaru asked.

"It's a commoner game! You don't even need any cans to play it!" Tamaki said, full of wonder.

"Right… how do you play?" Hikaru asked dubiously.

"Well, the first person says: 'I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with…' then you say the letter it begins with!"

Hikaru face palmed. "Mi'lord, we're trapped in a metal box. There isn't anything _to _spy."

Tamaki looked crestfallen. "But… I've always wanted to try playing…." He said, his puppy dog eyes filling with tears.

Hikaru sighed. "Fine, whatever. You start."

"YAY!" Tamaki recovered instantly. "I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with… H!"

"Hikaru." The younger boy said.

The blond prince frowned. "How did you get it so fast?" He complained.

"Oh, I don't know. Call it a lucky guess." He said, full of sarcasm.

"Really? You must be really lucky!" Tamaki said, oblivious to the sarcasm. "Your turn!" He said enthusiastically.

"I spy, with my big eye, something beginning with… "

Tamaki frowned. "You said 'big'! You're supposed to say 'little'!" He moaned.

Hikaru smiled evilly. "Oh I don't know M'lord, you know what they say about the size of your eyes."

Tamaki tilted his head to the side. "No… I don't." He frowned, confused.

"Well it's like the size of your feet." He grinned.

Tamaki still remained blissfully ignorant.

Hikaru leaned over and whispered to him, his lips brushing the blonde's ear.

Tamaki turned beet red.

"HIKARU! You dirty twin!"

Hikaru burst into another fit of laughter.

Tamaki pouted, turning his head away.

"Fine, I'll play properly." He groaned. It was one thing to be stuck with the blonde king in a cupboard; it was another to be stuck with a depressed blonde king in a cupboard. "I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with… P."

"Uh… P… p… po.. pr… pa… p… p…" Tamaki's eyes wandered around for inspiration. "P… prince?"

"No. Do you give up yet?"

"No! Hmmm… umm… p… p… p…"

After 5 minutes of 'hmm'-ing and 'umm'-ing, he finally gave up.

"It was pretty-boy." Hikaru said.

"Pretty-boy?" Tamaki spluttered. He pointed at himself. "Pretty-boy?"

"Yup. You. Pretty-boy." He was bored with this game now. He needed another source of entertainment.

Something seemed to switch on inside the older boy's head.

"I'm not a pretty-boy!" He smiled his host-like smile, glitter and sparkles appearing from nowhere. "I'm a handsome prince!"

Ba-dump.

"Pffft. Of course you are." Hikaru turned on his 'host-club' mode too. "But… that evil shadow king has stolen away my dear brother…" He made tear trickle down his cheek, and made a pouty face. "Now who's going to keep me from the horrors that night bring?"

Tamaki hooked his finger under Hikaru's chin, and brought his face close. "Aw, my poor, sweet maiden! Of course, I shall hold you in my arms until you fall to sleep!"

They held the pose for three seconds before cracking up. Tamaki wiped a tear from his eye.

"You know, devilish twin, you're not as horrible as I thought you were."

Ba-dump.

"Oh yeah? High praise indeed." Hikaru said, thick with sarcasm. "But… you're not actually so bad yourself." He said, a smile playing on his lips.

"What? I'm perfection on a stick!" Tamaki protested. "Of course I'm not bad!"

"Perfection… on a stick?" Hikaru echoed. He laughed again. "Your idioms are amazing too"

Tamaki frowned. "You're the one who taught me that phrase, Hikaru."

Hikaru laughed again. "Ohhhhh yeah. Woops." He smiled, this time with no evil intent. He held one apologetic hand up. "Sorry about that."

"Sorry about what?"

"Uhh… never mind." He sighed. At least he had tried to be truthful. He scratched his cheek.

They now sat in an awkward silence.

The elephant slowly grew bigger and bigger.

"Umm…" Hikaru let out a breath. This wasn't going anywhere.

Suddenly, Tamaki blurted out a question.

"Was that really good kissing?"

Ba-dump.

It made Hikaru do a double take. He coughed into his fist, not sure what to say. _Play it cool, Hikaru. Play it cool. _

"Hmm… I've seen better." He said, with a knowing smile.

"Hmmm…" Tamaki frowned. "Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Hikaru opened his mouth to reply with a badass attitude, but a 'no' fell out before he could stop it.

"Hmmm… neither have I." He turned toward the door in front of them and wrapped his arms around his knees.

Hikaru let out a snort of laughter. "Of course you haven't! I bet you're saving yourself for your wedding day or something."

Tamaki pouted. "No, I'm just…" When Hikaru had talked about his wedding day, Tamaki hadn't thought about the usual scene that whirled around in his thoughts. He hadn't seen Haruhi as his bride, but he had seen… a boy with red hair standing beside him.

"Yeah, I know. Haruhi." Hikaru sighed. Then a strange thing happened. Instead of thinking about kissing Haruhi, he thought of kissing the idiot host king. He shook his head. _It's the lack of air in this box_. He told himself.

Ba-dump.

Suddenly, he felt jealous of Haruhi. Jealous? Of Haruhi? He tried to clear his head, but it wouldn't go away.

"Haruhi's had her first kiss." He almost spat.

_Spat? What's wrong with me? _

He looked up at Tamaki's face. Instead of finding it filled with annoyance, his face was a picture of confusion.

"What?" Hikaru asked. He was also confused; but surely it couldn't be for the same reason…

"Oh!" Hikaru suddenly said. "I've always wanted to know. How many times do you actually kiss people on the cheek in France?" It was a genuine question, but it sounded quite awkward in the silence. "You know… since we're on the topic of kisses…"

Tamaki laughed. "It varies across the country."

"Oh." Hikaru said. "Not much of an answer, is it?"

Tamaki went to kiss Hikaru on the cheek. Suddenly there was a bang from outside the cupboard, which made the younger boy turn his head towards his sempai. Their lips met.

They pulled apart quickly.

They stared at each other for a long moment, trying to guess what the other was thinking. Tamaki licked his lips.

"You know… there's this joke that some boys say… 'Chez nous, c'est quatre'." Tamaki whispered. "'Where I come from its four!' They say. It's an excuse to steal more kisses you see." He leaned in and pecked Hikaru on the lips three more time. "Then the girl may answer 'mais chez nous c'est huit!' 'where I come from its eight!'"

He stared into the redhead's eyes. _Hopeful? Is that how I feel?_ Tamaki asked himself.

Hikaru paused, dazed. Then he smiled. "Where I come from, I say the more the merrier." He pulled the blonde in for a deeper kiss.

Kyoya opened the cupboard door, still fuming.

"HIKARU. TAMA-"

Instead of finding two annoyed/ relieved teens as he had expected, he found the two profusely red and looking pretty flustered.

"What… what's been going on in here?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Or do I dare ask?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **XD I hope I'm not the only one who knows about the 'size of the foot' thing XD Umm… if you don't then it's probably a British lad joke or something. Let me help you along. Fill in the gap: "The longer your foot, the longer your _" It's something only men have. Still don't get it? Well I congratulate you on not having a dirty mind XD If there's anything else you don't understand/ I've messed up (I'M NOT FRENCH. I USE WIKIPEDIA. IF IT'S WRONG, JUST TELL ME.) please, just write a review/ send me a PM XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran high school host club.

**A/N:** Yes, so it's not a one-shot anymore! XD Once again, the idea came from Kyo-fan101 :3

Thanks to all the reviewers 3

* * *

><p>Tamaki giggled to himself in the darkness.<p>

He was sitting in Hikaru's wardrobe, waiting for him. Hikaru and he had a little running joke now. They would find a small cupboard or other convenient enclosed space to jump out from when the other was passing.

Tamaki had come to Hikaru's room with the excuse of being the red head's new game partner, after Kaoru had been 'stolen' from his brother by Kyoya, and had looked for a space to hide in whilst the younger boy went to take a phone call.

Tamaki heard a sound outside the cupboard, and he curled up a bit tighter, ready to spring.

But the door to the cupboard opened before he could jump. He pouted and moved the clothes out of the way so that he could climb out.

"Hikaru~ You're not suppos-" He looked up. "-ed… to..."

He saw someone completely the same but entirely different from Hikaru staring back down at him. "…Uhh…."

"Tamaki-sempai… what… are you doing in my brother's closet?"

"Uhm… I'm… looking… for something."

"For what?"

"Uh…" He thought of the excuse that everyone in the dramas he watched usually used. "My contact lens fell out?"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "Wow. That's… First, you don't even need glasses, so why do you wear contact lenses?"

"Uh…" He squeaked, looking from side-to-side. "They're coloured ones?"

"Right… So second, how did they fall out… in Hikaru's closet?"

"Well… uh…"

"Okay, so third, how did both of them fall out at the same time?"

Confused, Tamaki looked up at Kaoru, who pointed to his own eye.

"You haven't got either of them in, milord."

"Oh… um…"

"Okay, don't bother lying. Tell me what you were really doing in his closet giggling to yourself."

"Uhh… w-well… the thing is..."

"Tamaki. The longer you wait, the more questions I have."

"We... we have a little inside joke…" He said hesitantly.

"Inside joke?"

"Yeah… we hide inside small spaces and jump out each other."

"Right." Kaoru frowned. "Why?"

"Beecauuusee… well… umm… at Kyoya's party, we were going to spy on-" He clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Spy on? Whom?" He said, knowing full well who they had spied on. Kyoya had told him that he had found the two in the cupboard, but not much more.

Tamaki cleared his throat. "You… and Kyoya." He whispered, like a naughty school boy to his teacher.

"Right. That doesn't explain this though." He gestured the closet.

"Well… we kind of got locked… in the cupboard. And we spent the time… errr… talking."

"'errr…talking'? Well that's not suspicious at all. What were you talking about?" Kaoru said with a frown.

The host prince closed his eyes.

"Come on, now. Just tell me."

Tamaki turned slightly red. "Kissing."

"Kissing? What the hell brought that on?"

Tamaki's head shot up and he looked at Kaoru's face. "Uh…" He averted his eyes when he realised that Kaoru hadn't realised what he had seen. Tamaki had tried to be truthful with his answers before so that hopefully the younger boy would stop asking him more questions… but how should he reply to this?

The moment of silence made Kaoru confused, and he tilted his head. "What?"

Tamaki nervously looked around for any possible inspiration he could use. 'Zombie mayhem 3!' was the game they had been playing… _We could have been talking about the last thing we would do in a zombie apocalypse… _He shook his head and looked back up to Kaoru's curious eyes.

"What?" Kaoru asked again, getting slightly worried.

Tamaki sighed, and spoke really fast, blurting out: "Because we saw you and Kyoya kissing and Hikaru said it was good kissing and then I asked him how he knew and then we got into a conversation about kissing then he asked how many times people in France kiss each other on the cheek and I said that it varied but that sometimes-" He stopped himself short, and breathed in.

Kaoru had turned a deeper shade of red as his eyes open wide. His crossed arms fell slack against his sides. "Oh." He let out a deep breath. "Oh." He said again, this time a little more relaxed. "Well… I guess that explains why Kyoya was angry with you two." Then his features looked curious again. "So then why did you stop midway through your sentence?" He asked.

Tamaki flinched. "Ummm…"

"What?" Kaoru asked again. "If you don't tell me, then I'm going to assume the worst. Because lets face it. Who wouldn't when they'd heard that Hikaru was trapped in a confined space with a living creature."

"Hey!" Hikaru walked into the room, and frowned when he saw Kaoru in front of the wardrobe. "What're you doing looking in my-" Then he saw movement, and he put two and two together. "Oh. Crap." He said simply.

"Hikaru, I heard about the kissing."

"WHAT? TAMAKI! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM ABOUT US?"

"Wait… Us?" Kaoru frowned. "I was talking about you spying on me and Kyoya-sempai…" His frown turned into a sly smile. "But that seems more interesting…"

He watched as both boys turned rose red in front of him, both staring frantically into opposite directions.

"Oho~ I see, I see!" He grinned as both Tamaki and Hikaru pouted. "'game buddies' huh? Very good, very good." He lifted an eyebrow. "Well then, I'll leave you two alone to attend to your 'games'." He burst out into laughter and wiped a tear from his eye. "Tamaki. And Hikaru. What a crack pairing." He laughed as he walked through the door, closing it tightly behind him.

There was an awkward silence and both boys tried to calm down and cool their faces, still avoiding eye contact.

"m'Sorry." Hikaru muttered after a while.

Tamaki just smiled. "It's okay, I probably would've been on the verge of telling him in a few minutes anyway." He reached out and ruffled the smaller boy's head.

_Any other time, I would've thought that this was patronizing, but… it feels kinda nice. _Hikaru thought.

Tamaki seemed to consider something for a while.

"Hikaru, I was wondering… this weekend, would you like to go somewhere with me?"

"Uhmm… uhh… Where to?"

"Well… I thought about what you like, and I did some research. Apparently, there's a thing called a 'gamecon'"

"A 'gamecon'? What's that?"

"Well apparently, commoners have to wait for months after games are actually made until they're allowed to buy them."

"What, seriously? That's absurd!"

"I know! But this 'gamecon' is where they go to play the pre-released stuff."

"So then why are we going, when we can already buy the games?"

Tamaki pouted. "Because I didn't know where else you'd like to go, and for our first date, I wanted to make it memorable."

Hikaru frowned. _Damn you for being so cute and considerable_. He thought, but then leaned his head on the blonde's. "Fine. But on one condition."

Tamaki smiled, glitter pouring out. "Anything!"

"Don't be all lovey-dovey with me. It's kinda creepy, and I don't like it."

Tamaki thought about it for a moment. He wanted to show his love for the younger boy to the world, but he knew that that would only push him away. Plus… Love was a bit too strong a word for them both at the moment. They had chosen to describe their situation as: "Mutual not hate and probably something more" for the time being.

"Okay" He smiled a contagiously sweet smile, which spread onto Hikaru's face. Then Hikaru lightly blushed, realising that he was smiling at the idiot king. Then he got annoyed with himself for blushing at the idiot king.

"Hmm. So when is this 'gamecon'?" Hikaru asked.

"On Sunday."

"Fine. Let's go then." He grinned. "Thank you"

Then it was Tamaki's turn to blush, and he stared furiously at the floor. _Too cute. It's Hitachiin Hikaru, but that smile is really cute._

…

"Well… memorable… is certainly a word to describe it."

The two boys lay slumped back to back on a hotel bed, completely exhausted.

"I swear we must've waited in line for hours"

"I don't think my feet have ever hurt so much…"

"Same…"

They both let out a massive sigh, but then they grinned.

"But it was really fun, wasn't it?"

"Very very very fun!"

They both laughed hard.

"Playing Zombie Mayhem 3 with 20 people is probably the best fun I've had in ages!"

"That's because you were top of the leader board every time!"

"But you didn't do so bad!"

"I was never in the top 10!"

"Yeah, but you're a n00b! Top 10 is Vet territory."

Tamaki pouted. "What's a n00b?"

"It means newbie. And you're a newbie."

"So you're a Vet? I thought that was someone who made animals feel better."

"No, Veteran not Veterinary surgeon" Hikaru explained patiently.

"Oh… So then who decides who's a n00b, and who's a vet?"

"Me!" Hikaru laughed. "And people with mad skillz like mine."

"Hmmm… so how do you become a Vet?"

"Uh… natural born talent?" Hikaru felt Tamaki's deflate behind him. "…hmm… or playing games all the time"

"Hehe then Hikaru, will you teach me to play well?" Tamaki said.

"Sure, I guess… why?"

"Because then I get to spend all of my time with you" he replied in all seriousness.

Hikaru bit his lip, thankful that they hadn't been bothered to turn on the light when they had entered the room, because he was bright red. He turned over to see what kind of face the older boy was making to be able to say such things, and was faced with Tamaki's bright eyes, sparling like lilac gems.

Tamaki leaned in and kissed him lightly.

"Chez nous, c'est quatre" Hikaru whispered.

It looked like they had to upgrade their situation from 'Mutual not hate and probably something more'

…

**A/N**: Never fear, there is more TamaHika goodness to come :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran high school host club.

**A/N:** So here's the deal guys. This story will keep on going, but not regularly like Revolution- I'll update when I get ideas from y'all, 'kay? Once again, the idea for this story comes from Kyofan101 :D

* * *

><p>Soon after the kiss on the bed, both boys had drifted off into a light sleep. However it was still early and both awoke exactly an hour before midnight.<p>

Both pretty embarrassed at finding themselves inches from the other's face, they had promptly decided to have a snack and shower. Tamaki had been his usual gentlemanly self, and had offered the younger boy the shower first, which had been gladly accepted.

After nibbling on some of the Mario shaped sweets he had bought earlier and downing a glass of water, he sat mulling over the week. _I guess… Well…Surely I do… lov-_

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the bathroom door opening, and he unconsciously looked up.

Tamaki's jaw dropped, as did the glass he was holding. Luckily, it was empty, and the floor was carpeted so that it didn't shatter. Not that he noticed.

"Hi… hi… hi…"

Hikaru glanced at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Wha… wha.. na.."

The younger boy looked down at himself. _Ah_. He thought, feeling rather embarrassed.

Although they had two beds in it, they were still sharing a room. And Hikaru was used to sharing a room with his brother. His brother didn't mind when he came out of the shower… 'bearing all', as the saying goes.

Tamaki's brain felt like wool for a few seconds. _I mean… I know I wanted to upgrade our relationship… but not this fast! But if it's Hikaru… No! No, no, no, no_…

Hikaru instantly turned back around, and grappled a towel from a nearby rail, flinging it around his lower area.

He let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry. Not used to… I forgot you were here."

Tamaki also let out a shaky sigh. "Oh. Oh. Yeah. Of course. No harm done." His foot touched the glass by it, and he bent to pick it up, glad for the excuse to turn away.

Hikaru swiftly made his way to his bed and pulled on the basketball style shirt and jeans he had been wearing earlier, not minding how dirty they were as he usually would've. "Sorry" he muttered again.

He quickly stole a glance at the older boy who, he was surprised to see, was staring at him. He quickly averted his gaze again, and spent a very long, uncomfortable minute towelling his hair dry, trying to calm his furiously beating heart.

_What? It's not like he hasn't seen me naked before! We've been to the hot springs together with the host club plenty of times! Why am I acting like a flustered maiden?_ He thought miserably, the towel still draped on top of his hair. He was always useless at tasks like this- he had always had Kaoru to do it for him. He sighed, and rummaged around his bad for his brush. _Crap. I must've left it at home. I didn't expect to stay overnight._

He looked up again, this time relieved to find that the older boy wasn't looking in his direction, before he dared speak. "Umm… Tama-" The blond boy's head turned so quickly towards him, Hikaru was surprised that it didn't snap off. "-ki sempai…" He was slightly put off but the scared look he was getting. "Could I borrow a hairbrush? I think I forgot mine." He let out quickly.

Tamaki heaved a great sigh of relief. Even if it was Hikaru, he couldn't… It suddenly came to him how dirty his mind had become in the days he had spent in the company of the younger boy, and he laughed. Again he gained a curious look from the redheaded boy.

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"I think you've infected me with your mind." Tamaki said obscurely.

Hikaru looked confused, then blushed slightly as he guessed what might be going through his head. "So… Is that a yes?" He asked tentatively.

"Oh. Yeah." He delved into his bag and began producing hundreds of (admittedly ultimately useless) items, Mary Poppins- style. After a couple of seconds of searching, he came across the brush. Not trusting himself to throw it in case he broke something in the room, he walked across the other boy and handed it over.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at the bag. _How many days away was he planning?_ Then he blushed, realising the implications. _How many days was he planning on staying with me?_

"Thanks." Hikaru whispered, and proceeded to yank at his damp hair. After a minute, he gave up, angrily throwing the brush at his pillow. "Damn it all!" He cursed, folding his arms across his chest. "Why can't I even brush my hair without Kaoru's help?"

Then he cringed, remembering the boy standing next to him. He gingerly picked up the brush, and handed it back to its owner. "Sorry. I forgot it was yours." He looked up, expecting to be frowned upon like he usually was when he threw a hissy fit in front of someone.

But instead of the cold and judgemental look he had usually been given; now he was granted an adoring smile.

_The devilish boy shows his cute side again_. Tamaki thought, not bothering to stop the smile spread onto his face. "Will you let me?" He indicated the brush.

Hikaru nodded quickly before he could tell himself not to. _Well I am a Hitachiin. I have to keep up the good looks._ He allowed himself as an excuse.

Tamaki sat on the bed next to him, carefully brushing through the fiery strands and stroking each piece lovingly afterwards.

They spent twenty minutes like this in silence, not awkward as it had been before. This was much longer than actually needed, but both found the task so relaxing, neither wanted to point out that the repetitive motion was unneeded. Brush. Stroke. Brush. Stroke.

But eventually they had to stop. So instead, Tamaki picked up the hair towel that had been deposited onto the bed, and gently tussled the boy's hair with it, so that it puffed up. After that was done, he slowly folded up the towel and went over to the rail where he re placed it.

Neither dared speak, not wanting to bring up something that would ruin the unobtrusive mood that they had created.

Tamaki headed back to his bed, but tripped on what he assumed was one of the bags they had dumped in the corner of the room earlier, and landed face first. On his way down, his hand pushed on the light switch, plunging them into darkness.

"Oww…" The blonde rubbed his chin, then opened his eyes. He almost screamed when he couldn't see anything. "AHH! Hikaru! I've lost my vision!" He cried.

"Pfftt" Hikaru giggled, then he proceeded to laugh full on. "Milord, you turned off the lights. Don't worry." He managed in between his bursts of laughter.

"Oh." Tamaki frowned, making it up to his knees. Eventually he stood up, and tried to locate the switch again. He spent another minute groping the wall before Hikaru stopped laughing.

"Enough, enough, milord. Leave it off. I was tired anyway." Hikaru said gently, trying to put the older boy out of his misery.

Then he laughed for yet another minute as he heard the grunts of pain as the uncoordinated king maneuvered his way back to his bed. Eventually though, he heard the sound of Tamaki falling against the soft plush and sighing a great sigh of relief.

Then Hikaru chose to flick on the bedside lamp.

He heard a growl from the other boy before he laughed in great fits again, doubling over, and crying as the laughter made his stomach cramp.

"Milord, that never gets old." He eventually sighed, all of the laughter leaving his body.

Tamaki rolled over so that he could face Hikaru and pouted angrily. Then his features softened into a small frown. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop calling me milord. I don't know why you do it, but it's weird."

"Oh." Hikaru smiled, feeling generous due to his guilt for the prank just now. "Sure, sempai."

"No. Not that either."

Then it was Hikaru's turn to frown. "Then what do I call you? Tama-chan?" He joked, unsure of himself.

"Rene. Call me Rene."

"…" Hikaru was too dumbfounded to produce anything, let alone words.

"Rene is my first name. Call me Rene." He said, this time more demanding than suggesting.

"But…" He was still unsure. Of the name, of their relationship, of everything. _How silly._ He thought. That I feel more comfortable kissing him than I do saying his name. "Rene…" He said softly, then promptly stuffed the pillow over his face in order to hide the redness that he felt was definitely there.

"Thank you." Although he couldn't see it, Hikaru felt the beaming smile that was directed towards him.

Once he had calmed down, he pulled the pillow away and looked back to the still smiling blonde. "Rene. I'll only call you that when we're alone. Comprende?"

Tamaki nodded vigorously.

There was silence for ten minutes, as both boys closed their eyes and leant back in their beds.

Soon though, Tamaki once again rolled over to look at the other boy, who he saw was shivering.

"Hikaru? Are you awake?" He whispered.

"Yeah." Hikaru said, more curtly that he had intended. Although Kaoru hadn't shared the same bed with him for weeks, he had been reassured by the familiar breathing of his twin in the same room, but now he couldn't see how he would get to sleep.

Tamaki flinched at the tone, then saw how uncomfortable the younger boy was. He smiled a coy smile.

"Do you want me to keep you from the horrors that night bring?" He asked in his host voice, remembering the first 'conversation' they had had inside the cupboard.

It took Hikaru some time to recall this as well, but when he did, he laughed. "Oh my, Prince Rene!" He said in a gooey maiden voice. "You want to corrupt my pure, innocent soul?"

They both laughed softly, enjoying the fact that they could sometimes have the same sense of humour.

They had returned back to school seemingly very ordinarily, which damaged them both a bit. Neither of them had their usual partners to pester, a certain brother spending all of his time around a certain 'mother'. And being in different years, neither Hikaru nor Tamaki could visit the other's classroom without drawing questioning looks.

However at the host club, Hikaru had been replaced by Kyoya as Kaoru's partner, so he now took the chance to play the role of the blonde king's play mate.

Kyoya and Kaoru exchanged knowing glances at their ever changing relationship, but decided to let it go with the flow rather than intruding.

Plus, the fangirls had made up enough tear-jerking stories about Hikaru and Kaoru's 'break up' and the 'life saving friendship' between the new and unlikely pair, that it was profitable enough for Kyoya to be happy with them.

But that didn't stop the seemingly all-knowing Renge from mixing things up a little.

"Oii~ Hikaru-kun! Could you and the fake prince please take this to the broadcasting room and photocopy them for me?" She called, handing him a rather flimsy and suspicious-looking envelope.

"Umm… sure?" He said, glancing at her eager and equally suspicious face. Then he looked back at the blonde prince and he forgot all of his suspicions. Even ten minutes by themselves out of the curious gazes of the fangirls would be enough.

"Hey, Tamaki. Renge wants us to run an errand for her." He said, bounding over to him and catching him by the sleeve of his elbow, and dragging him out of the room.

The 'princess'' he had been entertaining feigned sadness for a moment, then went into a collective fangirl huddle.

In the room with the door safely closed behind them, Hikaru sighed a sigh of relief, and looked up at the older boy, who smiled back at him.

"So." Hikaru said.

"So." Tamaki repeated.

Hikaru managed to tear his gaze away from the lilac crystals that were Tamaki's eyes long enough to remember the enveloped he had in his hands. He ripped open the top, and then took out the contents.

Disbelieving, he stared at the top of the pile of photographs.

The pile of photographs of him.

And Tamaki.

Entering a hotel.

Together.

Seeing the younger boy's eyes expand to double the size, Tamaki moved in closer and stared at the photo on top.

"What…" He managed to utter. "How did she get these?"

"Never mind that. What do we do? How do we…"

Tamaki looked down at the distraught boy. _Surely he doesn't hate me that much? Was he just playing one of his foolish pranks on me the entire time? All this time, have I just been a puppet in his little show?_ He shook his head. The Hikaru he knew now was most definitely not capable of doing that. _But maybe he doesn't feel like I do about him?_

Hikaru looked up at the confused boy. _Oh god. What if he's stupid enough not to realise what this means, and he doesn't get that its blackmail. What if he still hates me like before. What if he was just playing the romantic fool to get back at me for all these years…_ Hikaru rubbed his eyes as he felt the unusual sensation of tears prickling them. _No. He's not like that. He's… _

"Rene…" He tested, still staring up.

Tamaki's face remained shocked for a moment, then it bloomed into a happy smile.

"Rene-

" -Hikaru"

Both of them tried to say something at once.

"You first." Hikaru said, in a tone that said that now was not the time for politeness.

Tamaki nodded. "Well… umm… recently… I've had a lot of fun, spending time with you… "

Hikaru braced himself. _Why does this sound so similar to a break-up speech from one of those soppy movies? He thought to himself._

"And… You know when we were in Kyoya's cupboard… you said something about my wedding day…"

_Crap. I think I'm going to cry. Why am I about to cry? It's not like know he's going to say something about Haruhi… In fact, I should be wrestling him for Haruhi. Why am I not even…_

"…But instead of… Haruhi"

Both boys gulped.

"I thought of you."

It took more than a few seconds for this to register in Hikaru's brain.

_Instead of. That means… Not Haruhi… But me? _

Unsure of what to say, Hikaru didn't say anything. Instead he stood on his tiptoes and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Umm… Rene, I felt the same. I mean. I lo-"

He had gone to lean against the table for support, but had spotted something.

It was red.

And flashing.

Which meant it was on.

They were being broadcast.

To the entire school.

He instantly turned a deep shade of red, an equal mix between anger and embarrassment.

Following the direction of his gaze, Tamaki also saw the red light.

From somewhere behind them, they thought they heard a muffled voice.

It was behind the door.

Enraged, Hikaru slammed open the door to reveal the shocked and sheepish faces of about 50 people.

One was Renge, 5 were the rest of the host club, and then the rest was a sea of butter yellow dresses. Which could only mean one thing.

Fangirls.

Hikaru hastily shut the door again before the tidal wave could reach them.

He turned to a speechless Tamaki.

"What now?" He said, not caring that everyone could still hear them.

"Well… we're hosts aren't we?" Tamaki said, with his new, evil smile. "We need to provide our customers with a show!"

Hikaru grinned. "Nice thinking."

"Thanks." Tamaki grinned back.

"I fucking love you." There. Hikaru had said it. Admittedly not in the most romantic way possible, but it was his way, and he meant it.

"I love you too" Tamaki smiled.

Then the door opened and they kissed.

As they say. The more the merrier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wooooooooop another chapter :D Any ideas for the next one? Otherwise I'm gonna have to end it here xD SO THINK. DO YOU REALLY WANT A CLIFFHANGER ENDING?

(Also, do tell if you spot any mistakes xD I wrote it rather quickly)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran high school host club.

**A/N:** SO I HAD AN IDEA! Hows about shorter chapters, but more frequently? Because that's what's going to happen. Yay me.

This one is set before the hotel room scene :3

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday, and for once the whole Hitachiin family was sat around the dinner table.<p>

Hikaru wondered if this was what it was like being in a 'normal' family.

Apart from- you know, the ten maids standing around the table, the Michelin star-chef cooking 5-star food for them, and the plans of a fashion show featuring the best designs from across the globe laid out in front of them.

"Hikaru. You have to attend." Yuzuha Hitachiin said, more threatening than demanding as she pointed a Lobster claw at him.

"No." The older twin said, lifting a spoon of Lobster Bisque to his mouth.

"Hikaru. You-"

"I'm not Hikaru, I'm Kaoru!." Hikaru said, using his tried-and-tested method.

"Hikaru, don't try it." Yuzuha said. "Seeing as Kaoru is attached at the hip to Kyoya." She gave the dark-haired boy a grin, which was returned straight away by both her younger son and Kyoya.

"Oh yeah. Shit." Hikaru muttered. "I'm still not going." He growled proceeding to blow on the delicious-smelling broth.

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm really not!"

"And why not?" Yuzuha asked, exasperated.

"I'm going out with a friend."

The Hitachiin matriarch paused, her forkful of lobster meat a couple of seconds away from her open mouth. "Which friend?"

"A certain friend." He said, looking away from his mother's curious gaze.

"Hehehe" Kaoru chuckled evilly. 'A certain friend' indeed. 'Boyfriend' more like. Hikaru shot his brother a look.

"What? What do you know, Kaoru, sweetheart?" Yuzuha asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Nothing~" Kaoru sang, knowing that his brother would most probably impale him for snitching. Plus, how would he have felt if Hikaru had done the same to him?

Yuzuha frowned slightly, but gave up with that line of enquiry. "But it's tomorrow! Where do you think you can go that's possibly better than this fashion show- one that's an once-in-a-lifetime chance to see? The biggest fashion show that had ever been?"

"A game convention." Hikaru said simply.

There was dead silence.

"A… convention?" Kyoya was the first to talk. "You mean… one of those…"

"Yes. A nerdy-y place for game nerds like me." Hikaru scowled.

"But that's… Honey, you can go to this convention or whatever whenever you'd like to! This fashion show is so popular that I had to book our tickets 8 years ago!"

"No. I can't go any other time, mum. I don't care about-" He sighed. "My friend invited me. I can't turn him down."

"Him?" Yuzuha frowned. By Hikaru's serious tone, he had expected it to be a date- maybe even with that Haruhi girl.

"Yes. Him."

"Him… who?" Yuzuha tried to think of any of the Hosts she had met who would even be vaguely interested in games. She came up with nothing. So she widened her mental search. The trouble was, Hikaru had only just widened his own mentality and so she knew every one of his friends. A shocking thought entered her head. "AN INTERNET FRIEND? YOU CAN'T MEET HIM, HIKARU! HE'LL DEFINITELY BE A FIFTY-SOMETHING-YEAR-OLD PERVERT WHO'LL RAPE YOU AND MURDER YOU!"

Hikaru's mouth gaped open. "N-no!" He stuttered. "It's Tamaki-sempai!"

"Oh." She looked to the ceiling, her lip pulled to one side in thought. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? A Suoh, huh?" She grinned, looking back at her oldest son. "Thatta boy!" Then a sly smile appeared on her face. "So~ How is he in bed?"

Kaoru burst into a fit of laughter, Kyoya barely able to hide his smirk.

Hikaru's eyes widened. There wasn't even time for him to blush. "What? We're just friends!" _How the heck did the conversation jump from fashion shows to sex lives?_

"Mmmhmmm…" Yuzuha nodded, trying to console her son, but very unconvincingly.

Hikaru's mouth opened and closed like a fish_. So this is what it's like to be teased about sex…_ he thought, belatedly regretting every time he'd inflicted this embarrassment on another.

He pushed back his bowl of soup angrily, and stood abruptly. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Okay, honey! Have fun tomorrow!" Yuzuha chirped, swapping her empty bowl for his half-full one. "Stay safe!" She said as he reached the door.

"Remember to use protection!" Kaoru added, as the door slammed.

The remaining occupants managed to stay silent for a whole millisecond before they all, including Yuzuha's husband, burst into a fit of laughter.

Hikaru stood with his door on the handle, fuming with embarrassment and barely repressed anger.

After about a minute, he was finally able to remove his hand from the doorknob, and walked up the stairs to his room.

Tomorrow was his first 'date' with Tamaki. He wouldn't ruin it for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So- shorter chapters- sort of like a series of one-shots, but all linked… That doesn't make sense does it? XD Whatever. If you have any requests for stories, I'm happy to oblige.

Also, do you have any other ideas for a new fic? What animes/ pairing would you like to see me do?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran high school host club (Or Assassin's Creed…. I wish I did though)

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's been so late in coming ;_; Uh, if you don't like swear words… Uhm…. Look away now?

"FUCK YES!"

Tamaki pouted. "You said you'd go easy on me!"

Hikaru's victorious face became sheepish. "Oh yeah… sorry…"

The blonde grinned. He couldn't stay mad at Hikaru when he was being cute and shy like that. "I CALL A REMATCH!" He yelled happily.

They spent hours like this, side-by-side (admittedly very close together) on the couch in the Hitachiin's room.

"AH SHIT. C'mon Altaïr! Climb the fucking building!"

"Maybe if you go that way?" Tamaki said, pointing at a stack of barrels on the screen.

"Ah yeah, good idea!"

"Hehe~ I think I'm getting better at this" Tamaki grinned. It had only taken him six months.

"Yeah, you've certainly impr- AH FUCK. TEMPLARS." Hikaru tapped madly at the remote, but he had been greatly outnumbered, and soon died. "Ah fuck you AND your families." He growled.

Tamaki frowned at the now blue-y black game-over screen as Hikaru fell back into the sofa and sighed. "What do you want to play now?" He asked, then turned his head to stare at the blonde. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Why do you swear so much?"

"What? I dunno."

"It's not very becoming of a young man."

"You sound like a grandma" Hikaru laughed.

"But…" Tamaki pouted.

"Then you want me to change myself?"

"NOooooooo! Of course not!" Tamaki's eyes widened.

Hikaru grinned. "Then swearing it is."

"Hmm… then what about a compromise?"

"Oh yeah? What kind of compromises?"

Tamaki frowned, he hadn't really thought this far ahead. "Uhm… If you don't swear… then I'll…"

Hikaru raised a quizzical eyebrow. "You'll…?"

"Uhmm…"

A thought occurred to Hikaru and he blushed slightly, turning away. "D…e" He murmured.

"Pardon?"

"Da.e" He said again, only slightly more audible.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear-"

"DATE!" Hikaru shouted. "Take me to a GameCon again." He said, pointedly looking away, his blush deepening.

A smile slowly spread on Tamaki's face. "Of course! Yes, we can do that!"

Hikaru's eyes widened slightly at the shock of Tamaki's enthusiasm. He hadn't really expected that the blonde would deny him, but he hadn't been sure whether Tamaki had actually enjoyed himself the last time, or if he was just playing along to make him happy. "Deal." He said, his lip curling up slightly, trying to cover up how ecstatic he was. _Ah, fuc- darn it all._ He thought, then grinned. "Thank you." He said, launching himself into a hug.

This time it was Tamaki's turn for his eyes to widen, but then he soon got over the shock and petted the younger boy's hair. "Hehe~"

Kaoru and Kyoya stood slightly off to the side, watching Hikaru concoct something in the Ootori kitchen.

"Uhm… Hikaru? What are you doing, exactly?" Kaoru asked, slightly worried.

"Shh!"

"And why're you doing it in my house?"

"Shh!" Hikaru hushed again, this time slightly blushing.

"Oho~ Blushing, eh?" Kaoru grinned evilly. "Has it got something to do with a certain sempai?"

"SHH!" Hikaru started whisking the mixture a little too hard, and the bowl went whizzing out of his hands and its contents spilt on the floor.

"FU-" Hikaru paused slightly. "FUDGE NUGGETS!" He growled.

"Fudge nuggets?" His twin repeated in question.

"What? I'm trying not to swear!"

"Hikaru? Not swearing?" Kyoya laughed. "What has the world come to?"

Hikaru blushed again, angrily staring at the half-solid half-liquid mixture on the stone floor. "Shut up. It's for a good cause." He said, bending down and scooping up some of the mess with a look of disgust.

"A good cause?" Kaoru asked. "Like charity or something?"

"No." Hikaru said simply, depositing the stuff into the bin before an agitated maid came in and took in the situation.

"Ootori-sama, we need to start cooking dinner soon." She said, a crowd of white-clad chefs starting to assemble at the doorway. She looked at the off-white stain on the floor, then back at her boss. "Vacate the area now. Please."

Kyoya shrugged. "Come on, you two." He said, grabbing the collars of the twins and dragging them out of the room.

"Oi! Kyoya! LET GO OF ME!" Hikaru said, squirming.

"Oh, just 'Kyoya' eh? No honorifics now?" He said, depositing the boys on the living-room sofa.

Hikaru growled, staring at his dirty hands. "You're my little brother's boyfriend. I can call you what I like."

"Oh really now." Kyoya said, slightly amused. Invisible sparks flew between the two as a war was about to be called.

Kaoru sighed and straightened his shirt. "Hikaru, you know where the bathrooms are, why don't you go find one, wash yourself up, then you can come and explain why you're here, and maybe we can help."

Hikaru growled again but stood up, passing the raven-haired boy and resisting the urge to wipe his hands down the elder's shirt. "Next time." He muttered under his breath before walking off.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow before gracefully sitting down on the sofa next to the remaining twin. "You think it's for Tamaki's birthday?" He asked, knowing the answer anyway.

"Yeah… It's the 7th today though, what do you think he's trying to achieve before tomorrow?"

"I don't know…" Kyoya said. "Judging by what he was making earlier, it looked like a cake."

"A cake?" Kaoru asked. "Why doesn't he just buy one, it'd be a lot easier, and probably cheaper too, judging by the amount he's thrown away so far."

"Hmm… You know what Tamaki's like when it comes to these things… the commoner's way is the best way, I guess."

"I'm pretty sure commoners buy birthday cakes as well…" Kaoru murmured. "But I guess you're right… and anyway, he has the 'it's the thought that counts' angle if he fails dramatically."

"I'm not GOING to fail, little brother."

Kaoru bent his head back to see Hikaru entering the room.

"Right… so how're you expecting to make this cake when you have neither experience nor resources?"

"How the… duck should I know?"

"Duck?"

"I think he tried to replace a certain swear word with a similar sounding one." Kyoya said, opening his black book and scribbling something down.

"Look, is there something wrong with me not wanting to swear?"

"No, no, of course not. I was just wondering what brought about the change."

Hikaru sighed at his brother's persistence. "Tamaki."

"Yes… I think any fool could assume that- are you so madly in love that you would give up one of your most cherished habits?"

"Cherished habits?" Hikaru spluttered. "Maybe I just didn't want to sound…unbecoming?"

"Unbecoming?" Kaoru snorted. "Aww, Hikaru learnt a long word!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me." Kaoru grinned. "Or is fighting too 'unbecoming'?"

Hikaru's eye twitched. "Fine. Be like that. I just thought that my kind little brother and the all-knowing Demon Lord might help me in my pursuits." He said, turning to head for the door.

"Wait." There was the sound of paper being ripped from a pad, and Hikaru looked to see Kyoya holding up said sheet with one hand. "Here. It should be simple enough for you to follow."

Hikaru frowned at it from afar before taking a couple of steps. He reached for it tentatively. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's a basic recipe for a Victoria Sponge."

"Vic- What's that?"

Kyoya sighed. "A Victoria Sponge. A simple vanilla flavoured cake with a jam and cream filling. You should be able to find all of the ingredients in any kitchen. Even your own. You don't need to do much- you can either hand mix it or if you're feeling especially incompetent, you can put it all in an electric blender. Just keep watch of the oven once it's in, and don't be tempted to open the oven doors." He explained, turning back to his black book. "You can leave now."

Both twins stared at Kyoya blankly for a second. "When did you learn how to bake?" They asked simultaneously.

"I thought you hated sweet things?" Kaoru asked.

"Hmm… I didn't think there was any harm in knowing- I have a few simple recipes, all borrowed from Haruhi."

"Right…" Kaoru said incredulously. "And when were you intending to bake this?"

"Oh I've never intended to bake anything. I just thought that there was never any harm in having them in case." He looked up and smiled at Kaoru before noticing Hikaru's lack of departure. "Was there anything else you needed?"

Hikaru looked up from the piece of paper, his mouth still slightly agape. "I.. uhmm…" He closed his mouth "Uh…" Then he grinned sheepishly. "Thank you" He said before running off.

"Well that was adorable." Kaoru said in disbelief. "D'ya think he's that adorable at any other time?"

Kyoya shrugged, pushing up his glasses. "I think I can slightly understand why that fool Tamaki would fall for him."

"Hmm…" He smirked evilly. "You wanna swap me for him?"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Good god, no. Imagine putting up with him for the rest of the time." He faux shuddered.

"That your only reason?"

Kyoya engulfed him in a hug. "Shush."

Hikaru beamed at the golden, spongey cake which had appeared from the oven. It was basically perfect. A little lopsided and a tiny bit too brown on one side, but that could be fixed with the cunning use of a knife and some icing, no doubt. "Hehe~" His face fell and he brought his palm to his face. "I just giggled." He said to thin air. "Good lord, I just giggled." He sighed and fiddled with the knife in his hand. "What has that idiot Prince done to me?" He muttered before proceeding to slice the cake into two.

Kaoru arrived home to the rank smell of burning. "Oh god." He said, quietly thankful that his brother hadn't actually burnt the whole house down, but not expecting the kitchen to be fully intact. He peeked through the doorway to find what could only be described as a pit of hell. Cakes more synonymous with charcoal littered the table tops, unwashed bowls were piled in stacks, and all surfaces were covered in a thin layer of some white powder, hopefully flour. He saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. "Hi-Hikaru?" He asked.

"Yup! I'll be with you in a sec!" Said boy called cheerily. "DONE! It's a masterpiece!"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, more than slightly worried about his brother's sanity, or lack thereof. "Uhmm.."

"Hehehe~" Hikaru stood, masterfully manoeuvring around the dangerous-looking piles of crap and held out a plate. "Look! It's amazing!" He said, sounding extremely awestruck.

"Wha-Wow. Wow! Hikaru? You made this?" Kaoru asked, staring at the beautifully adorned cake. The sponge could still be seen, and it looked a beautiful golden colour- just perfect. It was filled with cream and strawberries cut into halves, then on top was another layer of cream with more strawberries and what looked like fresh flowers on top, with chocolate writing reading: 'Happy Birthday Rene!'

"Yeah, I didn't like the jam; it looked too flat for a filling, so I cut up some strawberries. Then I decided that that would look pretty on the top, so I used the same for the top with the left-over cream. Then I found this stuff in a cupboard called 'rice paper', which you can use to make these!" He picked up a small flower from the table. "Don't they look real? All you need is a small paintbrush and some food colouring. I tried roses, daisies, violets, pan-" He paused mid-word, his eyes leaving the flower to look at his brother's face. "Shi- sugarplumfairy. I did it again. Dammit!" He sighed. "Sorry, I don't know why I go into this raving fanboy mode. It's just… It's so much better than baking cookies. They're so monotonous. With this, the possibilities are endless!" He smiled childishly.

"Hmm…" Kaoru laughed. "I think it has more to do with your motive than what you're cooking."

"Motiv-" His cheeks turned the same colour as the Rose adorning the cake.

"See?" Kaoru smiled. "Ahh, young love is such a beautiful thing!"

Hikaru hastily put down the cake so that he wouldn't drop it, covering his face with both hands and crouching down so that he was as far out of view from his brother as possible. "Be quiet."

"Aww, Hkaru's getting shy~" He teased as a maid walked in.

Unlike the Ootori maid, she wasn't quite as confident in herself and wouldn't ever dream of ordering her masters. She remembered what the dastardly twins had made the last time they had stepped foot in the kitchen with fear. The sight of it still haunted her dreams. She took one look around the room, her eyes widening and looking as if she were about to swoon. "I QUIT!" She screamed as she ran away.

Kaoru sighed and rolled his eyes at the woman before turning back to the kitchen. He had to admit, she had a point. It was dirty enough to make anyone turn and flee. "Oi, Hikaru. Clean up your mess." He commanded.

"What? Why?" The twin replied, his embarrassment receding enough for him to stand up, although he still couldn't make eye contact. "We have maids to do that!"

Kaoru sighed. "If you want the full-on commoner experience, you have to tidy up as well as bake. It comes as a package."

"But-"

"No buts. Get. On. With. It." He said, pulling out his phone. "I need to go and hire a new maid- they're rare to come by, nowadays." He said, leaving the room. "And I'm hungry, so hurry it up so that the remaining cooks can… cook."

"Just like the Demon Overlord." Hikaru muttered before turning to face the disaster zone. "For fuc-Fumblemore's sake, this is going to be hard." Inside his head he debated whether he could go an evening without food. It was certainly more appetizing than having to clear up the mess. But eventually that side of his mind lost as he looked to his cake. He grinned again and carefully took it over to the fridge before rolling up his sleeves and tightening the knot on the back of the apron he had found. "Right. Let's do this thing."

Tamaki stared at the beautiful creation with wonder, listening to every word as Hikaru recounted how he had made it. "Wow… you did all of that by yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah… well I was given the recipe by Kyoya." He paused briefly. "-Sempai." He added.

"By Kyoya? He bakes?"

"Hm… I think he's trying to learn on the sly without Kaoru noticing." He grinned. "Ah young love." He said, definitely feeling that that line was enough revenge against his brother.

"Oh, wow" Tamaki said, shaking his head with a massive grin. "That's… you're amazing Hikaru! Thank you!"

"Hahaha! Yes I am!" He said, puffing himself up. "Exceeeept… I don't have anything else planned for the rest of the day." He admitted. In all of the excitement of the cake making and clearing up, he had forgotten to organise anything to do.

"No matter." Tamaki said, still entrapped by the cake. "I'm happy just watching you play video games!"

Hikaru frowned. "But that's no different from what we do every day."

"Yup! It means I get to spend time with you alone!" Tamaki grinned.

"Hmm…" Hikaru tried to cover up the blush with his fringe. "If that's okay with you."

"Yup!"

Hikaru sniffed, still not sure. "Okay… well let's go up to my room then."

"Okay!" Tamaki said, jumping up.

"You can put the cake down, you know. It's probably best to be left in the fridge until tea time anyway."

Tamaki held the plate protectively. "Mine!" He whined like a kid.

Hikaru laughed. "Fine, I'll get some plates, you go up."

"Okay!" He said, bounding away.

Hikaru got the plates and jogged up the stairs. As he reached his bedroom, he heard a large yelp, a thud and the sound of a plate crashing. Wide-eyed, he sprinted the last couple of steps and flung the door open. "Rene? Are you okay?"

Tamaki was sprawled on the floor, his feet tangled in various wires from one electronic product or another. "I'm really sorry!" He cried.

Hikaru followed Tamaki's eyes until he was staring at the mess on the floor, which had once been cake-shaped and now looked like an elephant had trampled on it. Then he looked back at where Tamaki was lying and ran over to him, depositing the plates at a safe distance. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" He asked

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot!" Tamaki said, tears springing up in his eyes.

Hikaru looked down at the cake once more before laughing. Not an evil laugh, nor an angry one, but a genuinely happy laugh.

Tamaki stared at him through his tears. "Hika-Hikaru… are you okay?"

Hikaru grinned. "Hey, Rene, wanna learn how to bake a cake?"

"But…"

Still smiling, he dipped a finger in the cream/cake and then licked it. "Hey, it actually tastes nice!" He laughed again and took another fingerful, offering it to the stunned boy, still tangled up. "Want some?"

Tamaki nodded, unsure of what else he could do, before licking the offered finger. "It tastes as good as it looks!" He said, shocked.

"I know, right? I must be a genius!"

Tamaki nodded again but more enthusiastically.

"Maybe if I try again, it'll be better!" the redhead said. "See? Now I need to know! So help me make another." He offered another fingerful to the older boy.

Kaoru walked past the open door. "Hikaru? I'm just going out, don't burn the house down before I come bac-" His jaw dropped as he saw the scene- Tamaki on the floor entangled by wires and licking his brother's finger. "Woah… you two have some weird fetishes… S&M, much?" He muttered before turning away, mumbling something about cleansing his mind. "CLOSE THE DOOR NEXT TIME!" He yelled from the bottom of the stairs before slamming the front door.

Both avoided each other's eyes until they heard the door closing. Neither had realised how awkward they had looked before then, both caught up in the moment in more ways than one.

"Um… Let's free you from there." Hikaru said, wiping his finger on his jeans. Hell, they would be covered in flour later, anyway. He stood up and untangled the large knot of wires, mentally reminding himself to tidy up properly next time. "Right, there you go." He said, removing the last one.

"Thank you" Tamaki said, standing up. "What do we do about the cake?"

"Uhmm… It's a wooden floor, so I guess we just chuck away the big bits of cake and plate and mop up the rest?"

"Oh, okay." He said, still staring at the mess. "Uhm… what's a mop?"

"You don't know what a mop is? Even _I'm _not that bad, and that's saying something!"

"Is it… uhm…" He shook his head as nothing similar came to mind.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Okay, just sit here. Don't. Touch. Anything."

"But I wanna help!"

"No. You're the birthday boy, I won't allow it." He said, not wanting to admit out loud that Tamaki would probably hinder more than help.

"…But…"

"If it were my birthday, would you let me do anything?"

"No!"

"Right. So shut up and look pretty."

After clearing up the mess and making a cake twice as good as the one before, they spent the rest of the day playing videogames until evening when Tamaki had to leave, having promised his grandmother that he would have dinner with her.

"Thank you, Hikaru."

"For what?"

"For making this one of the best birthdays I've ever had."

"What? I only botched two cakes and played Assassin's Creed… not really praise-worthy."

Tamaki smiled kindly. "Thank you anyway." He said, leaning in and kissing Hikaru who raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to be late for your grandma."

"Nope." Tamaki said, not moving.

"What do you mean, 'Nope'? You're going to be late."

"Nope, that was the incorrect reply."

"Heh?" He said before he realised. "Ooh…" He grinned. "Chez nous, c'est quatre"

"Yup." Tamaki said, kissing him three more times.

"Yup."

**A/N:** Awesome. Nine pages long. Heh. XD Except most of that is the gaps…. /shot.


End file.
